Une histoire de balais
by shyli
Summary: Minerva assiste conteste les points d'un match. Rolanda lui propose quelque chose. Mais quoi? En tous cas, Minerva ne se doute pas que cela va provoquer quelque chose en elle... / Slash MM/RH Pas de sexe à proprement parler. Rating T au cas ou. Enjoy !
1. Facteur déclencheur

**Une histoire de balais.**

Disclamer, tout les perso. ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Joanne Rowling.

Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7. Dumbledore est encore en vie. Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires homosexuelles, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer. Principe d'un slash Minerva Mcgonagall (directrice des Gryffondors) / Rolanda Hooch (Professeur de vol). J'ai décidé de faire une fic sur ce couple car il est rare et je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois sur un autre site. Même si depuis je me suis rendu compte qu'une histoire avec ce couple a été publiée ici.

J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Ne voulant pas parler que de sexe, j'ai essayé de la faire assez légère sur les mots. C'est une fan fiction que j'avais écrite il y longtemps. Je me suis décidé à la publier maintenant. C'est quand même une histoire qui me tiens un cœur même si je ne suis pas homosexuelle. En tout cas merci si vous la lisez et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 ~ Facteur déclencheur.**

Nous sommes au mois de Juillet. Le temps était très clément et certaine journée même trop chaudes. Enfin, le mois de juillet c'est aussi la bonne humeur, les fleurs, les couples, les couleurs vives, les tenues légères , les fêtes bien arrosées … Désolé, je m'emporte. Bref, une saison magnifique. Si bien que Rolanda Hooch ne dirait pas le contraire. Du beau temps pour jouer au quidditch, quoi de plus merveilleux ?

_ Quoi de plus merveilleux ? _S'indigna Hermione. _Ron, hier ce n'était que le premier match. Contre poussouffle c'était fingers in the nose. La saison n'est pas terminée et puis dans deux semaines, on joue contre serpentard. En plus, les scores sont serrés cette année. _Harry et Ron se regardèrent étonnés._

_ Qu'est-ce qui a les garçons ? _Ron prit un air d'incompréhension._

_ _ _Ben… Waw ! On pensait pas que maintenant t'aimais le quidditch.

_ Aimer, aimer… Faut pas exagérer, mais…. Disons que j'ai le rôle de supportrice. Et puis, il faut bien quelqu'un pour vous remuer les balais.

_ Tu as raison Mione. Tu es irremplaçable. _Déclara Ron très sérieux, se qui surprit Hermione. _

_ Attends… laisse-moi deux petites minutes. _Elle faisait comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. _Il faut absolument que je note ça. Répète s'il te plaît. Pour réponse elle reçue des pincements et des chatouillis. Harry qui avait l'air concentré pris soudain la parole.

_ Au fait vous avez vu quand le gardien de poufsouffle à arrêter le Souafle de sa main à la limite de leur but.

_ Oui. Mais où tu veux en venir ?

_ Attendez… Vous l'avez vu comme moi ? Il avait passé l'anneau, il était rentré dedans. _Hermione et Ron se remémorèrent l'action. Ron répondit : _

_ Oui enfin ce n'était pas vraiment clair non plus. Hooch à eut raison de ne pas nous accorder les points. Comme ça, elle n'a avantagé aucune équipe. Si on avait eut les points, à la moindre occasion les poussouffles auraient aussi revendiqués des points. Mais ce n'était pas sur que a situation se reproduise. Et puis de toute façon on gagnait largement.

_ Oh Ron ! Ce n'était pas très clair, mais je crois que tu deviens intelligeant.

_ Attends Mione… _Il imita Hermione. _2 secondes faut absolument que je note ça.

Á son tour il reçu des pincements. Quand ils se calmèrent, Hermione vit qu'Harry avait encore l'air déçu et elle ajouta :

_ Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Je crois que tu peux compter sur Mcgonagall pour aller le signaler au professeur Hooch.

_ C'est vrai… Tu as surement raison.

Et c'est ainsi que Minerva Mcgonagall, directrice adjointe, directrice des gryffondors et professeur de métamorphose se retrouva aux aurores dans les vestiaires à côté du terrain de quidditch. Tout cela pour parler à Rolanda avant que le premier entrainement de la matinée n'est lieu.


	2. Règlements de comptes aux vestiaires

**Chapitre 2 ~ Règlements de comptes aux vestiaires.**

Minerva Mcgonagall, directrice adjointe, directrice des gryffondors et professeur de métamorphose se retrouva aux aurores dans les vestiaires à côté du terrain de quidditch. Tout cela pour parler à Rolanda avant que le premier entrainement de la matinée n'est lieu.

A travers la fenêtre, le soleil avait pointé le bout de son nez à l'horizon, accompagné d'une douce chaleur et luminosité. Quelques rayons étaient venus chauffer le visage de la directrice un peu plus tôt. Là, elle était habillée et prête à aller en découdre avec le professeur Hooch.

Au début, aucunes traces de Rolanda dans les vestiaires. Puis en s'approchant des douches ''professeurs'', elle l'aperçue. Le professeur de vol était de dos en sous vêtement et finissait de s'habiller. Minerva ne put qu'admirer sa magnifique et élancée silhouette en train d'enfiler un à un ses vêtements, un petit pull léger puis enfin sa cape. Elle était toujours de dos et finissait de l'accrocher au cou quand soudain :

_ La vue vous à plus j'espère professeur. _Elle fit volte-face à la directrice. _

Minerva était écarlate et tenta de bégayer des excuses.

_ Je suis désolée. Je, je ne voulais pas vous… enfin…

_ Du calme Minerva. Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état. Ça ne fait rien. Il n'y a aucun problème.

_ Pas si sur…

_ …?

_ Vous ne le savez pas ?

_ Je ne sais pas quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle gentiment._

_ Et bien je croyais que tous les professeurs savaient que je suis… euh… attirée par les femmes et, et c'est pour cela que j'ai cru, que vous aviez cru, que je… enfin voilà quoi. Désolé, ne le prenez pas pour vous et j'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les homosexuelles ?

Hooch s'approcha d'elle en riant.

_ Minerva, je suis autant homosexuelle que vous.

_ Oh ! ah ... Je, je suis désolée. Je ne la savais pas.

_ Ne vous tracassez pas je vous dis. C'est normale, peut de gens le savent.

Rolanda lui fit un sourire sincère et passa devant la directrice pour rejoindre la sortie. Mais au moment où elle passait la porte, une main sur son épaule la retint de s'en aller.

_ Professeur Hooch, excusez-moi mais, est-ce que vous avez trois minutes ?

_ Et bien, oui. Si c'est important. _Elle avait l'air surprise. _De quoi s'agit-il ?

Minerva s'éclaircit la gorge. 

_ Vous vous souvenez du match d'avant-hier ?

_ Gryffondors/Poussouffles ?

_ Oui, parfaitement. Et vous vous rappelez du but arrêté par le gardien à la limite de l'anneau ?

_ Je vois. Vous vous êtes dit que c'est injuste pour les Gryffondors ?

_ Sincèrement, oui. Cette année les scores sont serrés et une erreur de 10 points ça peut tout changer.

Le professeur de vol est une femme franche certes, mais qui est aussi douce et calme par ailleurs. Et c'est des plus poliment qu'elle lui résuma les arguments de Ron et d'autres.

_ Vous savez Minerva, c'était difficile de juger de là où j'étais. D'autant plus que tout le monde semblait hésiter. C'est donc pour cela que je n'ai pas compté le but.

_ Mais pourtant c'était clair ! Il est rentré.

Rolanda prit la directrice par les épaules.

_ Professeur Mcgonagall, je peux vous dire que de ce que j'ai vu, et croyez moi mes yeux sont plutôt précis, la situation était plus que discutable. Et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

_ Oui… Je comprends… _répondit-elle sans grande conviction. Rolanda le remarqua. _

_ Très bien. Je vous propose quelque chose. Au prochain match Gryffondor / Serdaigle la semaine prochaine, vous montez sur mon balais avec moi. Et comme ça, vous jugerez par vous-même.

_ Je, c'est-à-dire, je ne suis pas sur, le balais et moi c'était dans ma jeunesse. Aujourd'hui j'en ai soixante dix . Et,

_ Oh ! Enfin Minerva, ne chipotez pas. Décoincez-vous. On dirait que le balais vous l'avez dans le… vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Rendez vous ici même, 10minutes avant le match.

D'un signe de tête de Rolanda, elles se quittèrent et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. L'une d'entre elles beaucoup plus préoccupée que l'autre.


	3. Piqure de jeunesse

**Chapitre 3 ~ Piqure de jeunesse.**

La semaine passa plus rapidement que ne l'avait souhaité Minerva. L'idée de remonter sur un balai ne l'enchantait guère. Mais après tout, c'était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas parlé à Rolanda, elle n'en serrait pas là. Le lundi arriva donc très vite. Trop vite. Si bien que Mcgonagall angoissait et tournait en rond dans les vestiaires en attendant le professeur de vol et arbitre Rolanda Hooch. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand les bruits de la foule dehors se firent plus intenses.

*Oh mon dieu …* Elle n'entendit pas l'arrivée de Hooch avec tout le vacarme.

_ Prête Minerva ? _Celle-ci sursauta._

_ Quoi ? Euh…oui. J'ai vraiment… comment dire ? Hâte d'y être.

_ Parfait. Alors si vous voulez bien me suivre. Il ne faut pas trainer. Le match va commencer.

Elles arrivèrent à l'entrée du terrain coté pelouse. Devant elles, les deux files de joueurs des équipes de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Rolanda enfourcha son balai.

_ Vous pouvez monter derrière moi Minerva. Voilà, accrochez-vous à moi.

Minerva eut à peine le temps d'agripper la taille du professeur Hooch, que tout le monde décollait et s'envolait faire des tours de terrain sous les acclamations du publique. Les deux femmes vinrent au milieu du terrain pour que Rolanda donne le départ. Ce fut la surprise générale. Du côté des professeurs comme pour la multitude d'élèves présents. Leur professeur de métamorphose, sur un balai. Toute l'assemblée redoubla d'énergie et le volume sonore de même. Malgré que l'on voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas très fière et plutôt tendue.

_ Ça va professeur Mcgonagall ? _Lança Harry du haut de son balai._ Ça fait plaisir de vous voir avec nous.

_ Oui. Très bien Mr Potter. C'est gentil à vous. _Elle s'adressa à toute son équipe :_ Je compte sur vous. _Puis à toutes les équipes :_ Faites honneur à votre maison. Chacun.

_ Très bien dit Minerva ! _s'exclama Hooch._ Sur ce, prêt ?

Elle donna un cou de sifflet et lança le Souafle haut dans les aires. De leurs cotés, les deux femmes s'éloignèrent du centre et prirent légèrement de l'altitude. Mcgonagall, qui avait lâché Rolanda, fut surprise par le décollage et faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle se rattrapa à ce qu'elle put et se redressa. Puis, Rolanda se retourna l'air gênée. C'est en sentent sous ses mains comme deux dunes, que Minerva réalisa. Elle s'était bien rattrapé, mais à la poitrine de son acolyte féminin. Elle les remit immédiatement sur la délicieuse taille de Rolanda. Elle cria un « désolée » pour essayer de couvrir le bruit et elle se calma pour faire disparaître le rouge écarlate de ses joues. Elle pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur le match.

D'en haut la vue était magnifique. Dans les gradins, on est oppressé et le bruit est plus intense. Là elle était seule avec Rolanda. Une femme de caractère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être douce parfois. Malgré le vent, le soleil peu présent derrière les nuages, elle avait chaud collée contre le dos de sa collègue. Oui le balais n'était pas super stable et dans un mouvement pour les déplacer, il avait penché légèrement en avant. Ce qui les rapprocha. Pour Minerva ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle commençait à apprécier vraiment la situation. Loin dans ses pensés, elle fut réveillée par l'animateur du match. Un élève de poussouffle :

_ Ouh… Ça fait mal pour Serdaigle ! Nous totalisons un total de 90 points pour gryffondor contre seulement 50 pour Serdaigle ! Mais que vois-je ? Harry Potter vient de plonger en piquet et poursuit le vif d'or. Son homologue de l'équipe adverse, le prend lui aussi en chasse. Mais comment cette poursuit va-t-elle finir ? Oh non ! Un cognard se joint maintenant à eux et les rattrape !

La course dura encore 1 minute puis les spectateurs poussèrent tous en cœur un « ouch… » de compassion. L'attrapeur de Serdaigle venait de chuter et se prendre son balai entre les jambes. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être blessé. Ce qui trahissait sa douleur c'était sa position. Il était quelque chose comme plié en deux, le front au sol et il se tenait l'entre jambe. Pour venir terminer cette action, le commentaire de l'animateur :

_ Pour reprendre l'expression ménagère '' un coup de balais bien passé''. Je dirais que pour lui ce serait '' un coup de balais bien placé ! En attendant, Harry continue sa poursuite contre le vif ! Va-t-il réussir ?

Minerva maintenant éprise du jeu se mit à crier quand Harry passa près d'elles.

_ Allez Potter !

Hooch se retourna surprise et se retint de rire. Mais lui adressa tout de même un magnifique sourire.

_ Lâchez-vous Minerva ! Oui, lâchez-vous !

Elle rougit et ne récria pas du match. Celui-ci se termina par victoire des Gryffondors grâce à Harry. Les gradins se vidèrent petit à petit et les membres de chaque équipe regagnaient leur maison pour fêter la victoire ou se consoler. Rolanda et Minerva regagnèrent les vestiaires '' prof. '' . En entrant dans la pièce des douches, la directrice s'affala sur un banc en face des compartiments à douche.

_ Ah… par Merlin… _soupira Minerva._

_ Vous avez aimé le vol et le match ?

_ Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse : Les cris, la foule, et surtout le vol. En passant je dois dire que je comprends votre position. C'est pas évident de tout voir.

_ Je vous remercie.

_ Néanmoins, je reste sur ma position à moi. Je suis quasi certaine que le Souafle avait franchit les anneaux.

Rolanda croisa les bras et soupira d'un air blasé.

_ Vous êtes vraiment têtue Minerva Mcgonagall.

_ C'est ce qui fait mon caractère ma chère. Au fait, pourquoi être venu dans les douches ?

_ Et bien, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi, depuis ce matin ça à été rythmé. J'ai besoin de prendre une douche.

C'est sans complexe qu'elle commença à se déshabiller pour se rendre dans le carré ''douche ''.

_ Bien, je crois que je vais m'en aller.

_ Non ! Attendez s'il vous plait. _Dit-elle en passant la tête à côté du mur. _J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je dois vous parler du prochain match.

_ Très bien. Aucuns soucis. J'attends.

Minerva ne put défaire la silhouette nue de Rolanda de sa tête. Comme si son corps était imprimé sur sa rétine. Une très belle femme. Des formes avantageuses mais pas trop. Juste ce qu'il faut, où il faut. Á la dérive de ses pensées, elle s'imaginait qu'elle formait un couple avec sa collègue. Mais cette idée fut vite rapidement chassée. Et si le professeur Hooch avait déjà une compagne ? Non… Et puis… Il y a la différance d'âge. Et puis…

Et puis pas grand-chose. Des arguments, ils n'y en avaient pas des masses. Elle essayait plutôt de se convaincre.

_ Je pourrais avoir mon chemisier Minerva ?

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Euh… Oui. Bien sûr. Tenez

_ Merci.

Elle était les yeux rivés sur la douche même quand Rolanda en était sortie. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

_De quoi vous vouliez me parler ? _S'enquit Minerva._


	4. Chat alors ! Impressionnée !

**Chapitre 4 ~ Chat alors ! Impressionnée !**

_De quoi vous vouliez me parler ? S'enquit Minerva.

_ Et bien Du prochain Match Gryffondor / Serpentard. Voilà, vous savez Minerva que chaque année, le match vire au règlement de compte. Et c'est pas toujours beau à voir. C'est pour cela que franchement, je vous demande de parler à vos joueurs et de leur dire de jouer avec fairplay. Même si je sais que ce ne sont pas les gryffondors le plus souvent les responsables.

_ Très bien. Je leur en toucherai deux mots. Sachez que je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous Rolanda.

_ Bien. Merci Minerva. Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

_ Aucun soucis.

Rolanda s'apprêtait à sortir. Au grand regret de Minerva.

_ * Trouve quelque chose cocotte, trouve...* Euh… Rolanda !

Elle pivota pour faire face à la directrice.

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai un dernier service à vous demander.

_ Si c'est dans mes capacités, pas de problème.

_ Et bien, vous l'avez dit vous-même. Le prochain Match avec Gryffondor sera costaud Et donc, je me demandais si…, si vous accepteriez que je remonte avec vous une seconde fois ? Histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'y est aucune hésitation et que je ne vienne pas vous sermonner avec des points.

_ Cela me fera très plaisir. C'est cool que vous appréciez le vol.

_ Oui, enfin…

_ Après..., pendant ce match on risque de beaucoup bouger. Aujourd'hui, c'était une balade à côté du match de mardi prochain.

_ Ça sera d'autant plus divertissant.

_ Très bien. Entendu. Alors à la semaine prochaine Minerva.

_ Oh ! Euh… une tasse de thé ? Ça vous fait envie ?

_ C'est très gentil à vous, mais je dois décliner votre offre.

_ D'accord. Pas de problème. Alors, à la semaine prochaine.

_ C'est ça. Au revoir. Bonne soirée Minerva.

_ Merci. Á vous aussi.

Hooch sortie et laissa là, Minerva. Elle, elle aurait aimé prendre le thé avec sa collègue. Elle aimait sa présence, mais elle se dit que Rolanda préfèrerait déguster un bon wiski. * Tant pis. Peut-être une prochaine fois ?...*

Pour une fois, la semaine sembla durée une éternité pour le professeur de métamorphose, qui avait hâte d'être mardi et voir le match. Mais c'était surtout pour partager le balai du professeur de vol. Elle n'était pas la seule à être pressée. Les deux maisons adverses étaient tout aussi bouillonnantes. Enfin, mardi arriva. Si Minerva s'était levée réveillée la semaine passée avec un magnifique soleil, aujourd'hui s'était installée la panoplie idéale de l'orage. Forte pluie, nuages, vent, très chaud, et quelques éclaires. Pas fameuse cette météo. Comme à son habitude, elle enfila sa robe de sorcière noire et prit sa cape pour cet après midi.

Du petit matin jusqu'aux dernières heures de cours l'après midi, les élèves furent intenables. Tout le monde parlait fort et s'agitait. Heureusement, se mardi réservait un moyen de les calmer. De 14 h à 16 h, juste avant le match, c'était cours de potions avec le sombre noir et intense [Nespresso?] maître des potions. Cela les a, comment dire, tout de suite refroidit.

Après une terrible attente, le match s'annonça. Minerva et Rolanda firent leur entré sur le terrain. Puis vint le moment au professeur Hooch de donner le départ au milieu du terrain :

_Bonne chance à tous ! Elle parlait fort pour couvrir la foule et l'orage. Que l'équipe la plus douée gagne ! Allez, on se remue !

Elle donna un cou de sifflet et le Souafle fendit les aires. Gryffondor gagna la main. Pendant ce temps, les deux femmes s'écartèrent et prirent de l'altitude. Le vent faisait battre la pluie plus forte. Par conséquent elles furent rapidement trempées. Leurs robes collaient et moulaient leurs corps. Minerva avait cependant un accessoire de plus. Des lunettes de protection comme les joueurs. Rolanda lui avait donné en lui disant que ses yeux en auraient moins besoin que ceux de Minerva.

_ Et c'est comme ça que la directrice des gryffondors se retrouva en mode '' mouche ''. Après tout, elle volait et les lunettes lui faisaient des yeux énormes.

_ Pas très sexy je te l'accorde Ginny. Plaisanta Hermione dans les gradins avec son amie.

Le match fut agité comme l'avait prédit Hooch. Trelawney aussi surement… en tous cas, cela les obligea à beaucoup bouger pour arriver à tout suivre. La pluie ne facilitant rien. Le match avançait autant que des buts se marquaient. Les scores allaient de 90 pour serpentard à 110 pour gryffondor. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs désavantagés. Un batteur adverse avait envoyé un cognard sur eux, touchant gravement un joueur de gryffondor.

Durant tout le match, l'action ne manqua pas. D'ailleurs, Rolanda observait attentivement Harry qui était à deux doigts d'attraper le vif. Il était collé à son homologue adverse qui lui aussi voulait absolument l'attraper. Minerva elle, derrière Hooch, bougonnait dans son coin. Elle est peut-être écossaise mais sa forme animagus est le chat, et c'est pour cela qu'elle détestait l'eau comme ça, à averse. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'essuyer ses robes avec la magie, mais rien à faire. Quand soudain :

_ Attention Rolanda !

Dans un élan et geste précis, Minerva les retourna toutes les deux à l'envers. Un cognard venait de leur foncer dessus. Plus précisément sur Hooch. Minerva venait donc d'éviter un accident et peut-être même la mort. Dans un autre mouvement, Rolanda les remit à l'endroit. Le cœur battant Rolanda s'exclama :

_ Il me semble que je vous dois un immense merci Minerva. _Dit-elle en se retournant, les joues rouges. _

La foule lança subitement des acclamations de toutes parts. Harry venait d'attraper le vif d'or. Rolanda qui fixait toujours les prunelles de Minerva, lui adressa un des plus merveilleux sourires. La directrice elle, avait plongée dans les iris jaunes faucon de sa collègue. Rolanda en aurait presque oublié de siller la fin du match. Durant l'accident, le chapeau de McGonagall s'était échappé mais Rolanda avait eut le réflexe de le rattraper avec la magie. Elles étaient encore sur le balai et attendaient que les joueurs soient rentrés.

_ Pourrai-je récupérer mon chapeau ?

_ Avec ce vent vous n'en n'avez pas besoin pour le moment. Il ne faudrait pas que cela recommence.

Et elle le garda jusqu'aux vestiaires des profs.

_Tenez. Maintenant il n'a aucun risque de s'envoler.

_ Merci Rolanda.

_ C'est moi qui doit vous remerciez professeur. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

_ Peut être pas la vie mais de graves blessures c'est possible.

_ En tous cas, je suis vraiment impressionnée, vous êtes vraiment agile.

_ Oh ! Vous savez, mon animagus est un chat. Je n'ai aucun mérite.

_ Drôle, gentille, attentionnée et modeste. Vous êtes une perle rare Minerva.

_ Apparemment non…

_ Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

_ Et bien, disons que si toutes les femmes me voyaient comme vous, j'aurais une compagne à l'heur qu'il est.

_ Alors vous n'avez personne en ce moment.

_ Bien sûr que non, je suis trop vieille et ridée.

Rolanda s'approcha près d'elle et pris son visage en coupe :

_ Moi je vous trouve très attirante professeur McGonagall.

Et d'une douceur à toue épreuve, elle lui déposa un chaste et sincère baiser. Minerva fut trop sonné pour faire quoi que ce soit.

_ Cela vous persuade-t-il ?

_ … _Elle ne put que faire un tout petit signe de tête._

_ Bon, moi je vais prendre une douche. Et vous ?

_ Quoi ? Euh oui. Euh non. Pas ici. Je préfère la douche de mes appartements. Vous pouvez la prendre chez moi si vous voulez ?

Elle avait posé cette question sans vraiment réfléchir. Et craignait la réponse.

_ C'est très gentil mais je préfère ici.

_ Très bien… _dit-elle déçue._

_ Minerva… après on se donne rendez-vous dans le parc près du lac? Vers 21h, d'accord ?

_ Avec plaisir.


	5. Mise au point

**Chapitre 5 ~ Mise au point.**

Leurs douches furent très rapides. Pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Toutes deux avaient hâte de se retrouver. Surtout Minerva qui était à ce moment partagée entre plein d'émotions. Troublée serait plus exacte. Elle en était certaine. Elle avait des sentiments pour Hooch. Mais une question subsistait : Rolanda était-elle déjà en couple ? * Elle est jeune [_cf * en bas de page ]_, belle… Non… sinon pourquoi m'aurait-elle embrassé.* se demande Minerva.

Celle-ci fut tellement impatiente qu'elle traversa rapidement le parc et arriva la première au bord du lac. C'était une nuit chaude d'été, sur les brindilles d'herbes, les gouttes de pluie de l'après midi étincelaient par les rayons du soleil couchant. Il était 21h. Elle s'approcha du grand arbre à quelques pas, et par un sort, fit sécher une petite zone au sol. Elle pouvait maintenant attendre tranquillement au sec sa dulcinée. Par automatisme, elle s'adossa au tronc et contempla le reflet du soleil dans les eaux sombres du lac. Elle se perdit quelques minutes dans ses pensés et ferma les yeux.

Après 5 minutes, Rolanda arriva à son tour des idées plein la tête. En s'approchant de l'arbre, elle vit ce magnifique spectacle. Minerva fermant les yeux, l'air détendue, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. L'eau renvoyait aussi des reflets de lumières sur sa peau. Elle s'approcha sans bruit et vint chuchoter à l'oreille de Minerva :

_ Vous êtes si belle comme ça Minerva.

Cette dernière sursauta vivement à cette apparition de sa collègue et en rassemblant ses idées, ne pu que prendre un tint écarlate.

_ Ne soyez pas gênée. C'est magnifique de vous voir détendue et souriante.

_ Vous me flattez Rolanda mais n'en faites pas trop…

_ Si vous tenez vraiment à faire votre modeste, disons alors, que cela change de votre air sévère et sérieux de d'habitude.

_ Vous avez raison professeur, peut-être devrai-je être moins pincée et coincée…

_ Tout à fait d'accord. Montrez la rigolote et douce Minerva. C'est tellement plaisant de vous voir autrement.

_ Je dois avouez que la chose, ou plutôt la personne qui me donnait ce sourire c'était vous.

_ Là, c'est à votre tour de me flatter. Puis-je savoir ce qu'était ce rêve sur moi ?

_ Je, je ne crois pas que…

_ Allez Minerva. Vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez. Je veux savoir. _Elle s'assit en face et la fixa l'air déterminé._

_ Très bien… En fait je, je repensais à se baisé dans les vestiaires.

_ Oh ! Je vois…

Rolanda regarda le sol. Quelques instants il y eut le silence, puis elle releva la tête et croisa le regard étincelant de Minerva. C'est elle qui prit la parole face au manque de réponses de sa collègue :

_ Il faut que je sache. Ce baiser, il signifiait quelque chose pour vous ou était-ce seulement pour me '' remonter le moral '' ?

_ Écoutez Minerva… Je...

_ J'en étais sur… coupa la plus âgée. Vous êtes déjà accompagnée ! Décidément, toujours des mots et toujours un amour à sens unique.

_ Minerva, écoutez ce que j'allais dire : je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour vous. De sincères et profonds sentiments. Et pour répondre à votre question, je suis célibataire à 100%. Ma dernière compagne était enseignante en France à Beaubaton. Malheureusement, elle est décédée il y a quelques semaines dans un tragique incident dans le monde moldu.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolée... Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas. Mes condoléances.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça ma prit du temps mais j'ai réussi à faire le deuil de sa disparition, et elle est toujours dans mon cœur.

_ Mais alors, ne le prenez pas mal Rolanda mais, êtes vous sur d'avoir de réelles sentiments envers moi? Que ce n'est pas parce que vous avez besoin de tournez la page ou vous changer les idées? Je ne suis pas elle...

_Rolanda prit les mains de Mcgonagall dans les siennes._

_ Minerva, je vous jure, je vous assure que mes sentiments sont des plus sincères. N'en doutez plus. Et je pourrait plonger dans le lac et mourir de froid pour vous le prouver.

_ Oh ! Par Merlin ! Rolanda, j'espère que vous plaisantez? Ne vous avisez jamais de faire une tel chose. Je vous crois.

S'en suivit un long silence. Après plusieurs minutes, le professeur de vol prit la parole :

_ Mon dieu Minerva, mais tu as les mains froides! Tu as froid ?

Minerva ne put encore une fois répondre. Hooch venait de porter leurs mains à sa joue gauche. Réchauffant celles de Minerva et appliquant une douce et délicieuse caresse. Le soleil s'était caché. Minerva frissonna. Pas du froid, mais de ce contacte. Rolanda porta enduites leurs mains, toujours entrelacées, à sa bouche et embrassa d'un simple baiser celle de Minerva. La directrice n'était plus de ce monde. C'était si doux si attentionner... C'était presque trop même.

Rolanda ramena doucement leurs mains derrière elle, ce qui força Minerva à avancer l'une contre l'autre. Le moment tant attendu arriva. Après un long regard profond et intense, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un chaste baiser. Puis elles se lâchèrent les mains et le professeur de vol bascula au dessus de la directrice, à présent allongée sur le dos. Elles prenaient le temps de se découvrir et savouraient chaque baisers endiablés. Leurs mains partaient à la découverte des formes de l'autre, de sa peau, de sa douceur. Seulement, même si toutes les deux sentaient la chaleur montés, Hooch eu un frisson et Minerva l'aperçut.

_ Rolanda, on devrait peut être... continuer ça ailleurs. La nuit est tombée et la température aussi. Allons dans mes appartements veux-tu?_ Pour réponse Minerva reçu un baiser dans le cou et un "_j'accepte avec plaisir" susurré à son oreille.

Le professeur de vol regarda soudain à une fenêtre du château. La pièce était allumées. Hooch aperçue quelque chose et fit un grand sourire. Elles se levèrent et rejoignirent les appartements de Minerva.

Quand à la fenêtre, Rolanda et son regard perçant, avaient vu Dumbledore, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Il avait hoché la tête comme un signe d'approbation et avait finit par un de ses habituels et magiques clin d'œil.

FIN

*Pour moi Rolanda parait plus jeune que Minerva seulement, après avoir fait des recherches, Hooch serait née en 1901 alors que Mcgonagall. Le 4 octobre 1925. Á vous de voir. Si vous avez des info...

Merci à ceux où celles qui ont lu jusqu'au bout. N'hésitez sur les reviews pour faire part de ce qui vous a gêné ou si vous avez aimé. Au pire, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre et je corrigerais avec plaisir pour une meilleur lecture.

Merci

=D


End file.
